


Love Wins

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Quiet Moments Make Us Who We Are [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Intimacy, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, victuuriwriters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor return to the hotel after their now-infamous kiss on the ice (post Episode 7). Another one-shot showing how loving and wonderful these two men are with each other.





	

The ride to the hotel had been uneventful. Strangers watching them wouldn't have noted the difference in their demeanor, but the soft smiles and intertwined fingers spoke to the effects of the kiss on each of them.

The press had asked, as soon as they had stepped from the facility. The questions weren't demanding or lewd, more sweet and encouraging. Their answers had been short, referring simply to the theme of love which was both triumphant on the ice and in their lives. "Love wins," Viktor had stated with a wink to the camera. Yuuri had felt those words penetrate his heart and settle there, leaving him euphoric.

Fingers squeezed together, thumbs rubbing circles on the opposite hands, the partners took the elevator ride to their hotel room. All was still quiet.

Opening the door to the hotel room they shared, Yuuri smiled behind Viktor's back at the beds they had clumsily shoved together. More than ever, Yuuri was excited to crawl into the soft sheets, to curl into the comfort that was Viktor. He was physically and emotionally exhausted from skating. The only cure he could see for such exhaustion was the love of the arms of his favorite person. Reluctantly, Yuuri released Viktor's hand to move to the small washer in the room. His costume and Viktor's suit would go out for professional cleaning; his warm up clothes, however, needed to go straight into the machine to avoid the stench of his sweat permeating the entire room.

Viktor stood at the foot of his bed, loosening his tie without losing his eye contact with Yuuri's back, the smile still dancing on his face. He removed his coat, laying it gently on the back of a nearby chair. He remembered how he had worn a suit on the first day of competition as Yuuri's coach. He had claimed that it was for the press, while knowing that he cared only for one pair of eyes to focus on him. His heart always raced to extraordinary levels seeing Yuuri in his old costumes. It was natural that he would wish to have the same effect on Yuuri, so he had purchased a new suit. The look on Yuuri's face that day had made the money worth it.

Muscles beginning to stiffen, Yuuri groaned as he pulled his shirt from his head dropping it into the washer's opening. His shoes had already been discarded, his socks already thrown into the machine. It was an overwhelming task to peel off his sweat-drenched pants and took far longer than it should have. Yuuri was relieved to feel the cool air whisking across his skin, eager to replace that feeling with warm water.

Viktor's mind had gone blank watching Yuuri painstakingly remove his pants. Automatically, he had finished removing his own clothing, unable to cease staring at the bare body of his beloved skater. Swiftly, Viktor crossed the room, running his hands on Yuuri's naked back. "Yuuri," he breathed the words onto Yuuri's neck, "you need to stretch." He felt Yuuri sigh under the touch of his hands, relishing in the fact that the younger man was no longer panicking at the older man's caress.

"I wish we were back at home," Yuuri swallowed hard realizing he had qualified the springs as home for both of them. His smile softened when his heart reassured him that this was the truth, even if neither of them had declared it out loud.

"The bathtub is woefully inadequate, I'm afraid," Viktor continued his slow massage of Yuuri's back muscles, his concern increasingly growing over the tension he found there. Warming up was just as important as cooling down and the delay for proper cool down had already been remarkable. "The shower it is then," Viktor walked toward the bathroom, smiling over his shoulder at Yuuri's slightly shocked expression. Once inside, he turned the knobs of the shower setting all of the nozzles to the hottest water possible. Where the bathtub was entirely lacking, the shower made up for it with its walk-in access and multiple heads from each wall.

Viktor's casual nakedness should have become expected by now. Unfortunately, it still took Yuuri by surprise and left him shaking the fuzz out of his brain. He was a full minute behind Viktor's entrance to the bathroom, greeted by a steam-filled room and the inviting hum of the running water. The ache was beginning to crawl through every inch of him, causing him to think of nothing else but stumbling into the warm water to seek relief. Losing his footing in his ever-growing daze, Yuuri was caught by the warm arms of Viktor saving his face from implanting on the shower wall.

Viktor smiled at Yuuri's embarrassment, lifting his athlete to a standing position, facing away from Viktor's face. "On ice, you are magic, my love," Viktor didn't resist kissing the back of Yuuri's head gently, "but mere walking may be the death of you."

Deep red patches appeared on Yuuri's face. Viktor was always poised, smooth in every situation. Yuuri on the other hand, possessed a clumsiness that was legendary. As his panic began to spike, the voice of the man he loved broke through to him.

"Calm now, Yuuri," Viktor ran his hand down the underbelly of Yuuri's right arm, lifting it over his head to stretch the taut muscles. He ticked the seconds in his head, gently releasing the arm and moving to the left arm to repeat the movement. Viktor punctuated the seconds with light kisses on Yuuri's shoulders, amused by the happy gurgles escaping his partner. Physicality did not need to be rushed, when you planned to love the person forever.

It was enough to feel Viktor's tender touches to leave Yuuri's mind completely intoxicated. The kiss at the rink had unlocked everything they had been building during their time together. Without words it had cemented all the thoughts they had shared. Yuri allowed a small gasp to squeak passed his lips when he felt Viktor's arm circle his abdomen. Long fingers spread over his navel as Viktor's other hand ran down his left thigh, gently pulling his leg up and back into a full stretch. The pain caused Yuuri to strain against the grasp. He leaned one hand on the wall of the shower, letting the water crash down upon his head as he wrapped his fingers over Viktor's on his own stomach muscles.

The sorrow of hurting Yuuri was written across Viktor's face. He had let the time pass too quickly, wanting to savor their moment on the ice for selfish reasons. Now the man he loved was suffering for it and the guilt was overwhelming. "I'm sorry, Yuuri," Viktor allowed Yuuri's left leg to come to rest, gently rotating his grasp to adjust and lift Yuuri's right leg instead, "I fear we have waited too long to stretch you out and now there is pain."

In spite of the lightening firing up his leg, Yuuri chuckled at the implications of Viktor's words. His laughter increased when he felt the startled flutter of Viktor's fingers against his stomach.

Shock and intrigue sprang to Viktor's face as he heard Yuuri's laugh ripple through the shower. It wasn't helping that Yuuri's body was now vibrating against Viktor's wet lower half. It took all of Viktor's resolve to finish the stretch count and lower Yuuri's leg.

The silence behind him once again caused the panic to rise in Yuuri. He hadn't meant anything by the laughter, it had merely been his sheepish reaction to potential new beginnings in their relationship. Straightening, he turned to Viktor, face going straight under the powerful running water and plastering his matted hair over his nose and eyes.

Viktor took his turn to laugh at the lovable sight of his boyfriend. Every time Viktor was convinced Yuuri couldn't be any cuter, he did something undeniably adorable. Laughter ringing loudly against the shower walls as the happiness of both men collided, Viktor reached forward with both hands to wipe the hair from Yuuri's face. The blush covering Yuuri's cheeks made Viktor's heart swoon.

It would have been easy to take advantage of the moment, to push boundaries, but Yuuri wasn't sure what he was ready to pursue. To keep the laughter flowing, Yuuri reached behind Viktor seizing the shampoo bottle and dumped shampoo onto Viktor's perfect silver hair. He relinquished the bottle to Viktor's eager hand and moved his hands into the soft hair that he loved to touch so much.

Sighing, Viktor let his motions become derailed by the sensual feeling of Yuuri's hands massaging his scalp. He didn't need to have his hair washed, but he couldn't bring himself to mention this fact. They had bathed in the hot springs together, rinsed sand out of each other's hair on the beach, but nothing felt quite like Yuuri's hands did in that moment. As Yuuri began to direct the water over Viktor's scalp, fingers alternating between massaging and stroking, Viktor wrapped his arms around his love's waist, pulling their bodies closer. As a world famous figure skater, there had been moments that he would consider the best in his life. None of those compared to the moment currently being created.

When Yuuri had finished with Viktor's hair, he kissed Viktor's exposed forehead, smiling against the wet skin. He reached for the bar of soap, when Viktor's hand enveloped his.

"I showered before your competition," Viktor began lathering the soap in his hands, "it is you that I believe is in need of cleaning." The widening of Yuuri's eyes did nothing to dissuade Viktor's need to touch him. Carefully, he scrubbed every inch of his love's body, also returning the favor of washing Yuuri's matted hair. Viktor shook his head at Yuuri's knots which snarled his fingers as he rinsed out the shampoo. "We will sort this mess out!" Viktor stated cheerfully making Yuuri giggle.

"It is all the gel you make me wear!" Yuuri slapped at Viktor's arm. Flirting was still a new sport for him, but one he had decided he would also like to excel in.

Smirking, Viktor pulled Yuuri's face closer to his, "it keeps your hair from your face, making you absolutely irresistible." He could feel Yuuri's reaction more than he could see it, loving every second of their intimate contact. Viktor had waited almost a year to be this close to Yuuri and he planned to make every second count. With a small inhale of breath, Viktor met Yuuri's lips for a second time, finding them as soft and welcoming as he had in the middle of the ice rink.

The kiss was slower now, not plagued by reporters and fans, and Yuuri couldn't help getting lost in it. There was no force or demand, only love personifying itself between two hearts that so desperately needed to be filled. Yuuri whimpered slightly when Viktor pulled away.

"Time for rest now," Viktor turned the water off and retrieved two plush towels from the rack. Watching each other closely, they dried their own bodies, taking the time to calm themselves. Retreating into the bedroom, Viktor plucked Yuuri's comb from the bedside table and sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed.

Yuuri settled himself in front of Viktor, face angled toward the ceiling. He yelped at Viktor's pull at his knots, but quickly settled back concentrating on the feeling of Viktor's fingers in his hair. From the first competition, Viktor had been styling Yuuri's hair before and brushing out the tangles afterward. Small gestures which had become impossible for Yuuri to live without. In fact, if he let his mind linger long enough, he could count the small gestures that had built the love between them from their first moments together.

A contented sigh exhaled from Yuuri's lips, causing Viktor to raise his eyebrow. "What are you thinking about, Yuuri?"

 _The way you say my name while rolling your tongue_ , Yuuri thought bringing bright red dots to his face. "Us," was the only word he could squeak out.

Viktor set the comb on the table, lying back and pulling Yuuri until he was nestled against his chest. He was acutely aware that they were separated only by towels and took advantage of the chance to run his hands on Yuuri's naked back once again. "That is my favorite thought, mon amour," Viktor whispered into Yuuri's hair using the French phrase because it sounded as lovely as he felt.

Lifting his head, Yuuri found Viktor's lips waiting for his own. Sharing another slow kiss, broken only by their unyielding smiles, both partners let their happiness fill the room to the brim. Breaking away, Viktor brought another kiss to Yuuri's forehead, loving every second of the easy affection. "Time to sleep now, my little pork cutlet bowl." Viktor laughed when Yuuri pinched his side.

"Don't leave me," Yuuri whispered as his heavy eyelids drooped into sleep.

"Never," Viktor whispered into Yuuri's hair before joining the love of his life in peaceful sleep.


End file.
